


Kiss the Girl

by petals_sunwards



Category: Avengers (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton-centric, Disney Songs, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Luna is a princess, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Moonlight, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, who needs a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: There Clint saw her, Standing there across the way!Clint wasn't sure why, but he was dying to try, he wanted to kiss the girl!





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Roll-A-Drabble March 1st Roll-A-Drabble.  
> Prompt: RaD: Clint and Luna - Songfic  
> For me, Luna is and always will be a Princess and which song better suited for the mystery girl than Little Mermaid's 'Kiss the girl'  
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. As for the song, all rights are to Disney and song writers.  
> The cover image credits go to brilliant artists who created them, not me. All I did was created a collage.

 

Clint stared across the field with a small smile gracing his lips. In front of him was the girl whose silver hair was shining in the moonlight. Her dress was pale blue with a matching crown of cornflowers and periwinkles resting on her head. Fireflies danced around her, illuminating her every step. She looked like a lost princess from the fairy tales, waiting for her prince charming to save her with the true love’s kiss. He wanted to run across the field and taste her lips.  
_Clint wasn’t sure why, but he was dying to try, he wanted to kiss the girl!_

 

He could hear mummers of his desire in the wind. He could hear it in the rustling of tree leaves, telling him she might want him to save her from a terrible fate awaiting her. Maybe a curse had taken away her voice and his kiss will restore it. The only way to know for certain was to pull her close and brush his lips against hers.

He swore he heard one buzzing creature pointing at him. It was as if she was saying,  
_“Look like the boy too shy, ain’t gonna kiss the girl”_ ** _  
_**  
Other one chimed her agreement, shaking her head conversationally,  
_“Ain’t that sad?,  Ain’t it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl!”_

He could hear swooshing wind encouraging him to move forward and seize the moment before it passed. Chirping crickets were encouraging him,  
_“Don’t be scared, You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl”_

 The princess turned around to face him and he blinked. Her silver-grey eyes shone with excitement and she waved him over. It was the invitation he needed. The silver hare playing at her feet ran towards him and nudged him in her direction. He took an unsteady step towards her and hooting owls joined the orchestra.  
_“ Listen to the song, The song says kiss the girl ”_

Fireflies and fairies floated closer to him and illuminated the path leading to her. Their humming mixing with the melody. The music intensified and festive lights sparkled brightly as he reached her and pulled her closer to him.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, giving her a chance to push him away. Instead, she snaked her arms around his neck, tugging on his hair. He leaned in and softly placed a chaste kiss on her lips. But one was not enough, for either of them. A moment later both of them dived in, this time for a passionate kiss. Behind them the melody died down, leaving them alone in the clearing with the silver hare hopping around them.

“I am Luna! I am glad you found me, Clint!” Her voice was dreamy, just like her. Luna, his princess, as beautiful as the moon herself. Clint smiled when he noted the possessive nature of his thoughts.

“I am glad I found you too Luna.” He whispered in her ear, his heart somersaulting when she smiled at him.

**_It was their moment, he had grabbed it and kissed the girl!_ **  
**_He had listened to the music, and he kissed the girl!_ **


End file.
